tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Grey DeLisle Earwolf/@comment-70.185.191.213-20190718232647
The Lion King - Cast Donald Glover Simba Seth Rogen Pumbaa Chiwetel Ejiofor Scar Alfre Woodard Sarabi Billy Eichner Timon John Kani Rafiki John Oliver Zazu Beyoncé Nala James Earl Jones Mufasa Keegan-Michael Key Kamari Amy Sedaris Guinea Fowl JD McCrary Young Simba Shahadi Wright Joseph Young Nala Florence Kasumba Shenzi Penny Johnson Jerald Sarafina Eric André Azizi Chance the Rapper Bush Baby Phil LaMarr Impala J. Lee Hyena Josh McCrary Elephant Shrew Showtimes for The Lion King TodayTomorrowSat, Jul 20Sun, Jul 21Mon, Jul 22Tue, Jul 23Wed, Jul 24Thu, Jul 25Fri, Jul 26Sat, Jul 27Sun, Jul 28Mon, Jul 29Tue, Jul 30Wed, Jul 31Thu, Aug 1 All times Morning Afternoon Evening Night GTC Galleria Mall Cinemas - map STANDARD 8:00 PM9:00 PM9:30 PM10:00 PM 3D 7:30 PM AmStar 16 - Macon - map STANDARD 7:30 PM8:45 PM9:45 PM10:15 PM 3D 8:00 PM10:45 PM IMAX 9:15 PM GTC Houston Lakes Cinemas - map STANDARD 7:30 PM8:00 PM9:00 PM9:30 PM10:00 PM More showtimes News about The Lion King 2019 Cast bing.com/news ‘Lion King’ 2019 Remake Movie: Voice Cast Behind Simba, Mufasa, Scar And More It’s been 25 years since viewers first fell in love with lion royalty Simba and learned about the Circle of Life … International Business Times · 1h Disney’s ‘Lion King’ will be (yet another) slam dunk for 2019’s box office giant Los Angeles Times · 1d Cast of the Lion King dishes on the remake process NBC News · 21h ‘The Lion King’ leads us out of Uncanny Valley and into Disney’s branded new world Washington Post · 1h Visual majesty elevates live-action ‘Lion King’ Detroit Free Press · 16m 'The Lion King' cast, director on their roles in the new film ABC · 3d All hail the king! Disney’s ‘The Lion King’ remake is a moving experience News Tribune · 10h Chance the Rapper Turned His ‘Nostalgia Consultant’ Role on ‘The Lion King’ … IndieWire · 1d The 'Lion King' cast had to follow these royal protocol rules before greeting … AOL · 6h ‘The Lion King’ returns: Gorgeous live action remake has more scares, more … Cleveland.com · 1d Meghan Markle and Prince Harry Attend 'The Lion King' Premiere -- the Cast … Entertainment Tonight · 3d See all See more news about The Lion King 2019 Cast The Lion King (2019) - IMDb https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6105098 Jul 12, 2019 · Trivia. John Oliver (Zazu), Keegan-Michael Key (Kamari), Billy Eichner (Timon) and Seth Rogen (Pumbaa), as well as Director Jon Favreau, had all voiced characters in films by Sony Animation. Oliver was in The Smurfs (2011) and its sequel The Smurfs 2 (2013), Key was in Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015), Angry Birds (2016),... 5.2/10(2.5K) JD McCrary · See All 2 Photos · The Lion King · Jon Favreau · Trivia · Full Cast and Crew Videos of the lion king 2019 cast bing.com/videos 1:49 The Lion King (2019) IMDB 3:16 The Lion King Movie All Voice Actors 2019 46K views YouTube · 7 months ago 1:34 Official Teaser Trailer from The Lion King (2019) IMDB · 7 months ago See more videos of the lion king 2019 cast The Lion King (2019) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6105098/fullcredits The Lion King (2019) cast and crew credits, including actors, actresses, directors, writers and more. The Lion King (2019 film) - Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lion_King_(2019_film) OverviewPlotVoice castProductionMusicMarketing The Lion King is a 2019 American musical drama film directed and produced by Jon Favreau, with a screenplay written by Jeff Nathanson, and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a photorealistic computer-animated remake of Disney's traditionally animated 1994 film of the same name. The film stars the voices of Donald Glover, Seth Rogen, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Alfre Woodard, Billy Eichner, John Kani, John Oliver and Beyoncé Knowles-Carter, as well as James Earl Jones reprising his original role... See more on en.wikipedia.org · Text under CC-BY-SA license Music by: Hans Zimmer Produced by: Jon Favreau, Jeffrey Silver, Karen Gilchrist Production company: Walt Disney Pictures, … Release date: July 19, 2019 Images of the lion king 2019 cast bing.com/images See more images of the lion king 2019 cast Lion King 2019 Cast & Character Guide: Who Voices Which ... https://screenrant.com/lion-king-movie-2019-cast-characters-voice-actors Apr 15, 2019 · Page 2: The Lion King 2019 Actors Playing Other Animals Donald Glover is Simba The central lion of the movie, Donald Glover will voice adult Simba, who lives deep in the jungle with his friends Timon and Pumbaa, following the death of his father. Author: Becky Fuller The Lion King (2019) | Behind The Voice Actors https://behindthevoiceactors.com/movies/The-Lion-King-2019 Jul 19, 2019 · 14 images (& sounds) of the The Lion King (2019) cast of characters. Pics of the The Lion King (2019) voice actors (Movie). ‘The Lion King’ 2019 Cast: Who Will Voice Scar? https://www.cheatsheet.com/entertainment/the-lion-king-2019-cast-who-will-voice-scar.html Dec 25, 2018 · The Lion King 2019 cast: Which original cast member will return? Legendary voice actor James Earl Jones is the only member of the original cast reprising his role in the 2019 film. Author: Meg-Dowell Other articles from cheatsheet.com 'The Lion King' 2019 Cast: Who Will Voice Tim… 'The Lion King' 2019 Cast: Who Will Voice Sim… 'The Lion King': Is the Live-Action Film Disney'… 'The Lion King' 2019: When is the Live-Action … The Lion King: First Look - Meet The Cast (2019) - YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coGvQEcA8gE 4:05 Nov 02, 2017 · Rediscover the story of The Lion King like never before as we unveil the entire cast of the film. The newly imagined Lion King roars into theaters on July 19, 2019. Author: fyrTV Views: 1.6M Official Teaser Trailer from The Lion King (2019) - imdb.com https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6105098/videoplayer/vi954907161 Director Jon Favreau's live-action "The Lion King" journeys to the African savanna where a future king must overcome betrayal and tragedy to assume his rightful place on Pride Rock. The Lion King (2019) - Release Info - IMDb https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6105098/releaseinfo LATEST HEADLINES. Emmy Nomination Predictions 2019: Bold Picks in Major Categories, and At Least One Obvious One 13 July 2019 | Variety ‘Ghostbusters’ 2020 Cast Revealed in First Look at Jason Reitman’s Sequel THE LION KING Trailer (2019) - YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9EvBdzHvqI Nov 22, 2018 · THE LION KING Full Movie Trailer # 3 (2019) - Duration: 4:42. Trailer Park 6,790,788 views Related searches for the lion king 2019 cast the lion king voice actors lion king 2018 movie the lion king 1994 cast the lion king 1994 lion king trailer 2019 new lion king come out live action lion king cast disney the lion king 2019 1 2 3 4 5 Watch Trailer Share The Lion King PG · 2019 · 1hr 58min · Adventure/Animated 5.2/10 IMDb 59% Rotten Tomatoes 55 Metacritic Director Jon Favreau’s fantasy drama film is a computer animated remake of the 1994 animated Disney film of the same name. It features the voice talents of Donald Glover, Seth Rogen, Billy Eichner, John Oliver, Beyoncé, and James Earl Jones. A young lion returns from exile in adulthood, ready to reclaim the throne that was stolen from him and his father by his tr… IMDb Wikipedia Twitter Facebook Release date: Jul 19, 2019 (United States) Director: Jon Favreau Gross revenue: $94.50 million USD new Production companies: Walt Disney Pictures · Fairview Entertainment Music by: Hans Zimmer Screenwriters: Jeff Nathanson · Brenda Chapman Critic reviews The songs don’t have the pop or the splendor. The terror and wonder of the intra-pride battles are muted. …Full review The New York Times by A.O. Scott What’s missing? Let’s start with intangibles such as heart, soul and the faintest hint of originality.Full review Rolling Stone by Peter Travers The great circle of life has thrown up a gorgeous, star-studded story, but trading feeling for realism means tha…Full review Empire by Helen O'Hara See all Metacritic reviews Soundtrack See all (10+) Circle of Life/Nants' Ingonyama 4:01 Life's Not Fair 1:43 Rafiki's Fireflies 1:52 I Just Can't Wait to Be King 3:22 Elephant Graveyard 6:38 Recently viewed See all (17+) Beetlejuice 1988 Frozen 2013 Planes 2013 Halloween 2018 People also search for Aladdin Toy Story 4 Avengers: Endgame Spider-Man: Far from Home See all (20+) Data from: Wikipedia · TiVo · Rottentomatoes · Metacritic · IMDb Suggest an edit